The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay having contacts arranged within the core of the coil.
Relays are known; the contacts of which are arranged within the core of the coil. There are especially different kinds of relays having reed contacts sealed into a glass tube. These relays exhibit beside a good sensitivity a very good constancy of the contact resistance due to the sealed contact space and due to the absence of any mechanical piece parts subjected to abrasion. Unfortunately, the need of sealing the contact blades brings different problems in the manufacture, i.e., the exact alignment of the contact blades during the sealing process occurring with relatively high temperatures is rather expensive. Further the glass-to-metal seal introduces some dangers in the application since it must be taken care that these seals are not subjected to mechanical stresses as they can occur, e.g., by bending a printed circuit board.
Further it is rather difficult to provide switching over contacts with relays having reed contacts, since in this case the contact blades are subjected to at least partly contradictory requirements with respect to their mechanical and magnetical properties.